Helmet Ajax
'''Helmet Ajax '''is the First-Mate of Jester Pirates. Helmet Ajax was the captain of the Knight Pirates. He has now forfeited the position to Subarashii after he asked him to join and to be their captain, he is now the first mate. He is blind, but not blind since birth. He got blinded when bandits raided his village and blinded him. He earned a 60,000,000 beli bounty after leading and raiding Glowing Island, stealing their treasure, and massacring the Glowing Island Star King Army, and evading capture by the marines afterwards. He loves treasure. He ate the Mata-Mata no mi,which allows him some vision. He fights with a bo-staff and his devil fruit ability. Appearance Ajax is a tall,pale-skinned with buzz-cut blonde hair. Ajax has a medieval theme. He dresses in a blue wizard-like robe with a hood which leaves his muscular torso shown with this his tattoo that read seeing is believing across his body from his right collar bone to the leftis seen. He wears a standard pirate sash over dark blue pants with a white square pattern.He wears knee high boots with his pants tucked into,his prominent facial feature are x scars on his both eyes and a shadow facial hair.He wears a necklace with her family pendant on it.The pendant have some ancient writings. His bo-staff is always in his right hand.His bo-staff when not fighting is use as a blind man cane. After the time skip.He fought Herkun in which he uses his most powerful move.As the radioactive blast is deflected.It leaves him heavily wounded to a point Ajax face dissfigured,but only the left side of his face.Part of it reveals,muscle,skeleton,muscle tissues and missing a left eye.Even his left part of his clothes are slightly burned and destroy. Personality Even though he might be just 20.He seems to act like someone very old,very knowledgeable.He is indeed wise.As wise as he is he makes mistakes when he panicked.He is truly a great motivator or a great speaker.He had motivated,helped and lead a kingdom in South-Blue to over-rule the pirates who throw them out.He loves to party and seems perverted at times.He likes to take advantage on touching ladies since he's blind and uses his devil-fruit ability to see through their clothes.Most of the time his calm but will seriously get angry when no one listen to his motivational speech. Relationship Crew As the former captain of Knight Pirates. He recruited almost everyone into his crew. Ajax cares for his crewmates ever since he lost his family at a very young age and a lot of his friends in his life. His first anchor rule is no one is to be left out. Be it escaping an opponent far stronger than they are. He loves to gather crewmates as many times as possible to make them more close than ever.He of the way to gather his crew is loves to have parties even after a loss,or especially a major win, or found great treasures. As to make sure no one to is left out, he is always the last one to board a ship or always the one who holds down their opponents to allow his crew to escape.This role is now shared by Subarashii and Fanstatico,especially Fanstatico. With the more prominent crewmembers, he has strong bonds with the Didier and Emmanuel. They almost have telepathic thoughts as Ajax and the Cavalry brothers seems to know each other plans even before instructions are given out. Though their strong bonds, Ajax always ask for advise from Elana instead. He finds Elana more mature, thoughtful ,and serious about such things than any other crewmember. Although, this irritates him sometimes Elana will give funny answers or answers with a question which later, Ajax will answer it himself thus finding the solution without Elana saying anything.Elana is the only girl he did't use his df ability to see through Elana's clothes.In the one occasion he did,Elana beat him up. Ajax gains Fanstatico respect simply by his style and his motivational skills. He loves Pudgy's cooking as much as Luffy loves Sanji's.He sees Pudgy like himself.Though 1 year of age different. He really treats Pudgy like a little kid.Probably because Pudgy is the only one that will listen to his motivational talk or it's just mutual is unknown though many times it potrait as the latter. To the guy he forfeited his role of captain. He got a lot of respect for him, Subarashii. He never lost a crewmember before and the event with Kid Pirates really makes him wonder if he should have continued on.Since meeting Subarashii,Subarashii always come to his mind as his next crewmember.Now that they are in the same crew,Subarashii actions never fail to amaze him. Family His Parents Since losing his parents at age 6 nothing is know about his relationship except that they're still close to his heart as he still have their family pendant and always kiss it before treasure hunting or fight an opponent. The family pendant is his One Piece.It's the greates treasure ever according to Ajax. Cavalry Sylvian He met Sylvian at age 8.Since then.He look at him like a father figure. He follow Sylvian trait of wise-men and motivator.Sylvian always encourage their dream and even giving them his own ship. Sylvian make Ajax change his views on pirates.Since pirates are the one that raid his village he always hated pirates since. One of his dream is to become a pirate of Sylvian stature. Crewmembers, Party, Treasures, free and easy life. Enemies As a pirate. He had already make enemies with the Marines and the World Government. Star Kingdom Army Since stealing their treasure and the Marines was unable to capture them the star kingdom actually paid pirates and make their own pirate crew from his army and their crown prince to chase after and elimate them. This event is unknown to him. Ajax thought that they got no problems since giving them back their rare gem. Kid Pirates Since being attacked by kid pirates.He vowed to destroy the kid pirates.He truely much hate the kid Pirates.Unknown to him he shares the same enemy with Subarashii Abilities and Powers Growing up with the Calvary Twins he was thought survival skills and fighing skill by Calvary Twins father. He already had abilities even before he met them. As he used to hunt or steal food.He is very efficient on using his Bo-Staff.So profecient that many of his opponent don't belive that he is blind. He uses a hollow Bo-Staff in order to determine which area he hit his opponents from the sounds it makes.Therefore, he has an acute sense of hearing. Physical Strength He is superhuman though he could really run fast but not as fast to note him to have superhuman speed. Devil Fruit He ates the Mata Mata no Mi.He uses his devil-fruit ability mostly in searching since his only offensive technique is radioactive blast. He only uses it in dire situations such as fighting too many enemies or fighting a stronger enemy. Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Male Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Human Category:Jester Pirates